A drunk or disorderly patron may be asked to leave, or be refused entry to a venue. The patron may then attempt to disguise his/her drunk or disorderly state and enter a nearby venue. Doormen at the nearby venue, not having knowledge that the patron was asked to leave at the previous venue due to his/her drunk or disorderly behaviour, may decide to admit the patron. This is a safety risk to patrons already in the venue and a risk to the staff of the venue.